


Ylem & Benthos

by Eorendel



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Winter Holiday Gift Exchange 2016 [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Breaking Up & Making Up, Childhood Friends, Evil organization, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gaby is competent in every level possible, Gen, Growing Up Together, Illya is an Earth Otaku, M/M, Napoleon has a rip off outfit from Wrench, Politics, futuristic setting, stars and space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eorendel/pseuds/Eorendel
Summary: Original request:au (i don't know why all my prompts are au's like i swear i read more non-au fics than au fics and i love the mfu movie verse a lot so idk why) where napoleon is hitting on gaby so gaby gives him the number of illya, her best friend. you can imagine how that goes - hint: illya and napoleon eventually end up in a relationship.
 
  bonus if illya jump to gaby's protection when he first gets the call :D
 
  if you have any particular thing you'd like to write that isn't the three prompts above, PLEASE! the three above are just suggestions because there happened to be boxes for prompts and i felt obliged to fill them in - love literally anything with illya/napoleon, especially if they're both sad dumb angsty babes.
 
 
“I’m not an unreasonable man,” he said, “I just need a little information and I can even promise you your little plan for a terrorist attack will vanish.”
“Fuck you.” Gaby said while Illya was reeling. Terrorist attack?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkayy/gifts).



> So, the story kinda went off the rails? So, this is what came out, hopefully it'll be entertaining enough. Or confusing. Definitively confusing. Thanks for reading~! :D

It had been 754 old solar cycles since the star known as the Sun had extinguished its light. It had been another 347 old solar cycles since the artificial star known as Kayla was built for the colony of sector 44-2B. Earth, known as the place of origin of humanity, no longer exists. Earth and its history exist only in databases and in the heads of some fanatics that dream of living on a lush green environment with thousands of living beings alien to the human race such as cats. Illya Z. Kuryakyn was one of those fanatics. Meticulously studying everything related to that, mostly considered useless, ghost planet. Illya couldn’t help it. There was something simply alluring to the story – a fairy tale – of living things, all of it in contrast to the steel walls he lived in.

Sector 44-2B was a dome, a glorious cage thriving seamlessly in the economy of the United Confederation for the Preservation of the Expansion of Human Nature.

The pledge from sector to sector differed slightly, but the main point was to preserve human legacy (whatever that was) or what was convenient for each sector to engrave in people’s minds.

Illya, since he found out about earth, felt nostalgic. He wanted to find a place like that, go there and explore it, maybe even call it home. It was weird, feeling nostalgic for something he never experienced. He hadn’t had the time – nor could be bothered to give a damn about finding a cure –  to look for cure for the mental ailment that had plagued him for the longest time.

There was only one way to go to outer space. That and leave the Sectors. And it was by becoming military for the government (which wasn’t really a great choice since there was no independency for choosing the travels or destinations). So pretty much everyone was stuck inside their sector to live and to work and to live another day.

Long ago, the quote “[We’re] trapped like rats!” had vanished from people’s thoughts.

He read about the sky, how it was the effect of Raleigh rays and that the color blue was predominant in the day while the Sun at the end of the rotation cycle changed its shade gradually until it was completely devoid of color on the night.

The view of the stars surrounding Illya’s sector were a mandatory study in early education. Just as the study of the current political structure and how the sectors had come to be. Illya remembered talking about those stars as if they were within reach, but they weren’t.

Most people didn’t think much about it and went on with their regular routines.

Illya’s dream of going to an unexplored planet would remain like that, a dream.

Even if it was a sad conclusion, Illya wasn’t bothered by it. There was no reason to be. There were things that could be done and others that couldn’t. His dreams simply couldn’t be achieved. It was natural, just like death. Even though humanity had left earth, technology capable of making human life to last longer still didn’t exist.

Illya had also studied previous cultures and was fascinated with differences they had. There was a word that described human longevity perfectly: mortal. The word came to be around mid 14 century that meant “destined to die”. All of humanity was mortal. Illya sometimes wondered how he would have felt to be there at the time – at any period. Even in the era of the black plague.

Gaby’s shop was located in a narrow, almost inaccessible place in between two badly designed buildings. Despite being nearly impossible to get to, her shop was famous. For Illya’s standards. Only people who sought it went there. He could already smell the aroma of coffee as he made his way down the staircase. Only those with permits could distribute the beverage, not that there were many who liked it, but those who did sought it like mad men (or slightly twitchy looking people).

The place was almost full, but luckily there wasn’t anyone waiting in line.

“Hello,” Gaby greeted him with a smile.

“Hello,” Illya greeted back, “How are you?”

“Oh, you know, work, work and more work.” She rested her chin on her hand.

“You work too much.” Illya said with a slight quirk of his lips, knowing the come back that was coming.

“Ha! Looks who’s talking.” She raised a perfect brow. “You work maniac, I don’t even know how you do it, double majoring at the university, while at the same time working full-time.”

“It’s all thanks to your coffee.” Illya replied smoothly.

“Trying to flatter me doesn’t mean you’re going to get free coffee.” Gaby smirked. “But keep doing it, it might improve the flavor.”

They kept on talking a bit more until Illya finally ordered. He sat in a free space and began to work. The time passed and the clients came and went while Illya kept on working on his next design for a new area requested by the Sector Leader. He glanced at Gaby at some point. He still wasn’t sure why she decided to work in a place like this while she was the sole heir to her parents’ fortune, leaving aside the fact that she was the niece of the Sector’s leader.

But then again, it wasn’t as if they were as close as they were when they were younger.

He stopped writing on the touchscreen.

Gaby had changed a lot but the one who changed the most was Napoleon. It had been years since he last saw him. He shook his head, nothing good ever came from thinking about him. He he returned to his work, this time with more viciousness. Not because he liked it, but because he was good at it. He had worked on most of the planning the sector’s the new areas for the past five years.

Time kept on going and so did Illya. He didn’t realize how late it was until he looked around and saw only one person left who looked like he had fallen asleep in a really uncomfortable position on top of the table. Illya stretched his aching limbs and looked for Gaby. She was at the counter, he noticed that she was looking at a small device in the other customer’s hand. She gradually turned pale. In the next moment, she grabbed something from under the counter and hurled it towards the sleeping person.

The effect was instantaneous. The man sprung on his feet and stood in some sort of stance, as if he was ready to fight.

“You big brute!” Gaby was truly angry. “Can’t you do your job properly! You were supposed to deliver a message, weren’t you?!”

The man gaped and then stuttered, “Yeah, but boss told me to tell you when you were alone.”

“You’re a disgrace for humankind.” Gaby looked murderous. “Be of use and begin packing everything, you leave in five, you damn fool!”

The man scrambled for the back door towards Gaby’s private place.

Illya, confused, could only stare as Gaby recollected herself while walking to him.

“Illya.” She said with a serious expression. “I wish I had more time to explain but since the only person available to inform me of the time is an incompetent idiot I can’t. So, I’m going to give you two options. It’s up to you to choose one. We––I am going to understand whatever you decide.”

Illya kept on staring at her uncomprehending.

“You leave the Sector, tonight with us–– _me_ , and you’ll know what your mother really did years ago. And why Napoleon––” Gaby stopped then, tried to hold her emotions at bay and resumed with another sentence. “Or, you can choose to stay and keep on living as you have until now.”

She waited, standing before him. She was obviously anxious. There was no way for him to not notice it.

“Can I know why you look so shaken?” He settled for asking.

“Because we––I, I mean you and I and the rest are probably never coming back to this Sector again if you join us.”

“If I say no?”

“Then this is goodbye.”

“I only have one real option, don’t I?” Illya said serious, “I don’t have anyone here if you leave.”

“You’ll have an easy life.”

“Without you.”

Gaby smiled a bit, and then bit her lower lip, “Without me… and without Napoleon.”

“What does he have to do with this?”

Gaby took a deep breath, “Everything.”

 

* * *

 

When they were children, they would often sneak up to the private observatory in Gaby’s house to look at the stars beyond the ones they knew. They often tried to pinpoint the far away location of Earth but the only thing left of that planet according to records was a black hole. Nonetheless, they dreamt about it, the three of them were obsessed with everything related to Earth. Illya’s mother was the source of information, she was the one that talked about it as if she had been there. Her stories were beautiful, about birds that flew through the sky, about animals running in huge green pastures, and the rich life that lived at the bottom of the sea.

Illya, Gaby, and Napoleon clung to every word she said for as long as they could remember.

They grew up together and were best friends.

Everything was fine to their innocent eyes.

_I’m gonna get us to Earth, you just see!_

But things weren’t as they seemed. Things the grown-ups did when they weren’t looking were horrible. They couldn’t argue about something and afterwards make up, like they did. The grown-ups told lies and hid things. The worst adult was Napoleon’s father. Napoleon was the first one to bring it up in conversation. At the time, Gaby’s uncle – Alexander Waverly –  and Napoleon’s father were competing in the elections for sector leader. Illya’s mother worked for Waverly’s campaign. Even though, by default, Napoleon should be on his father’s side, he decided to stick with his friends until the bitter end. Eventually, Waverly won and things became peaceful again.

But that was just an illusion, a thing the grown-ups often told to their kids to keep them from seeing the truth.

The last thing Illya’s mother taught them was a tradition that happened in earth, about giving the person you cared for something handmade. She taught them how to knit. Gaby didn’t have patience for it. Napoleon could do it if he put his mind into it, but he rarely did. The only one who finished the presents was Illya who gave them both one handmade pink and red scarf.

Illya’s mother smiled proudly at him and complimented him. It was the last time Illya saw her smile.

Now, riding the express train to the next station, Illya wondered how long the scarfs would last. Gaby wore hers from time to time. But he didn’t know if Napoleon still had his.

Inside the train, he barely felt the motions, but the neon lights passing through the windows were indication they were moving.

“I forgot to ask this,” Illya turned to Gaby, “But, why are we in such a hurry?”

Gaby spoke in low voice, “Because they are already looking for us.”

Illya was going to ask who are they when the train made a sudden stop, many people around were thrown off their seats. Gaby was the first one to stand, she pulled up Illya to his feet with surprising strength and told him to run.

The doors were blocked off and out of power, but Gaby used the same device she had been using earlier and the doors opened immediately. One by one she opened the doors without bothering to close them, it was the back of the train, the only exit was an incredibly small hatch door in the ceiling. Gaby opened that as well. That was when Illya saw them. A group of white suits. They looked human enough, but their distinct pattern of movement and coordination revealed their true nature.

The first sparkle of fear appeared in Illya’s mind, those were military issued droids. Four of them, and he and Gaby were the targets. Illya must have been spacing out for a while, but Gaby’s yells prompted him to jump and follow. Gaby lead the way through the rail line maze. Trains were still passing through different routes, there wasn’t enough space to avoid one of them. They were dead if they made one mistake.

Gaby still held the device in her hand as if her life depended on it, pulling Illya along while the droids were closing in. Illya wasn’t sure how they hadn’t been able to catch them, but something told him it had to do with the thing Gaby was using. The sound of the rail line was deafening; super speed trains were passing by inches away while they hopped from line to line.

They were reaching a square shaped space that Illya couldn’t recognize. There shouldn’t be any open spaces in the underground, much less in the rail line. Gaby cursed and sprinted harder to the square space. Illya soon noticed why she was panicking. Just a few meters away from the place, two droids were walking towards them.

Gaby skidded to a stop in the middle of the square and Illya did too. The droids were surrounding them. Gaby kept cursing under her breath.

One of the droids began to transmit a voice message, “Well, this really an unfortunate development for the niece of Mr. Waverly, huh?”

“You are out of your jurisdiction,” Gaby almost growled. “You really want to get into a political scandal.”

“That’s if they find I did such a thing,” the voice coming from the droid said pleasantly.

There was a quiet moment where no one spoke.

“I’m not an unreasonable man,” he said, “I just need a little information and I can even promise you your little plan for a terrorist attack will vanish.”

“Fuck you.” Gaby said while Illya was reeling. Terrorist attack?

“Come on dear, be reasonable. Where is Solo?”

“I’m not going to tell you.” Gaby spat enraged.

The voice hummed, “Maybe your friend over there would be more cooperative. Illya Z. Kuryakyn. Twenty six years old, a prodigy in academics and athletics; and a perfect example of a good citizen working for the good of his Sector. What are you doing here, boy?”

Really, what was he doing?

Illya didn’t answer.

“I’m going to make you the same offer, boy. Be the sensible person here and tell me where Solo is.”

The cold dead eyes of the droid stared at Illya.

“Even if I knew,” Illya surprised himself at how composed he sounded. “I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Well, that’s it then,” the voice said with disappointment, “You two are worthless.”

“You never change, do you, Oleg?” a voice appeared out nowhere, at the same time several whipping sounds crackled in the air. The six droids were wrapped in electric cables that were slowly applying pressure and breaking their exoskeleton. They fell to their knees.

Suddenly, six people appeared behind the droids. Illya realized they were some sort of cloaking device – powerful enough to remain undetected to the droid's’ sensors.

“You see, we are going to take a vacation from this Sector and you aren’t invited.”

“I’m going to find you, Solo,” the voice of the droid cracked with static.

“I doubt it,” Napoleon said, as he helped the restrain on the droid’s torso by pushing down with his boot.

Illya couldn’t see his face, he was wearing a electronic mask, but this one was obviously custom made. The black mouthpiece was full of spikes and had a leathery appearance, while the goggles were a plain red color with a shader installed. And then he noticed it, just under the mask. He could recognize it, the scarf had the crooked initials at the end, N. S. Napoleon was wearing his gift. While he issued orders to the other masked men, Illya remained still where they were. Gaby kept glancing at him while holding the device that had saved their lives.

Napoleon turned to them then, walking slowly. Illya couldn’t tell anything from his gestures. It was annoying. He was in this mess because of Napoleon, wasn’t he? While those thoughts were crossing his mind, Napoleon had already addressed Gaby.

“So, technically, everything went according to plan,” Napoleon said, face facing Gaby.

“Could you please stop making convoluted plans for every single thing?” She replied with a note of annoyance in her voice, but Illya could see the relief in her facial expressions, and the lightness in her tone.

It was obvious Napoleon and Gaby had been in contact, otherwise they wouldn’t be here, but somehow that fact stung – he was confused but he was mature and he wasn’t going to complain.

Napoleon turned to Illya, and in that second, before Illya could stop himself, he said rather harshly, “If you’re gonna speak to me, you better take that shit off your face.”

The silence that fell was deafening.

Napoleon’s masked face didn’t move for a second, but soon his hands moved to the back of his head. The first of his gear to go were his goggles. He blinked a bit and Illya could finally see his eyes – that ocean blue he had always liked.

The mouthpiece was next – Napoleon was facing him without the mask. He was Napoleon, but he wasn’t, he was different from before and Illya had so many questions. But his mouth was dry and for some reason he couldn’t look away from him.

“I’m glad you decided to come.” Napoleon’s tone was gentle.

“I’m not sure I am.” Illya said truthfully.

The corner of Napoleon’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “Let’s try to change that. I have a present for you.”

Illya looked questioningly at Napoleon.

“I found an new Earth for you.”

Illya couldn’t answer to that.

“We are going there.” Napoleon grinned. “See? I kept my promise.”


End file.
